Baile en la ducha
by Bethany Cullen H
Summary: Una ducha después de un día agotador en la escuela, un movimiento de cadera que te invita a unirte... dos amigos que se aman... ONE SHOT mi primero LEMMON espero que lo disfruten.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia salio de mi loca cabeza.

Escenas fuertes... sobre advertencia no hay engaño

* * *

**BAILE EN LA DUCHA**

**BPOV**

Hogar, dulce hogar! Hoy definitivamente quedaría como el peor de los días así como la semana completa, aun no puedo creer que hubiera sobrevivido.

Arroje mi bolsa a un sillón junto con los libros que traía en la otra mano, ya no aguantaba más.

Pero por fin era viernes y eso es algo que realmente agradecía, desde el miércoles ansiaba que ya fuera viernes para poder descansar aunque sea solo una pocas horas, porque sabía bien que el duende no me dejaría ni un solo segundo mañana. Odio el momento en que le prometí que mañana iríamos de compras, pero era eso o no me dejaría estudiar para mi examen de Derecho Financiero.

Fui a la cocina para poder tomar un poco de agua, mi garganta estaba seca hasta la muerte, esto de vivir sola, bueno casi sola era genial, me encantaba poder disfrutar de mi libertad pero también tenía mis responsabilidades. Deje el vaso en la isla de la cocina.

Me quite las estúpidas zapatillas que me había obligado a usar Alice porque según ella debía verme desde ahora como una abogada, sabía que tenía razón pero aun así era muy cansado andar con ellas.

Necesitaba una ducha, una ducha con agua caliente y buena música, si definitivamente eso es lo que necesitaba.

Pase por la sala y me quite la blusa blanca dejándola en el sillón, mientras me dirigía al baño me fui desvistiendo e iba dejando mi ropa donde callera, mi falda en el otro sillón, el sujetador en el perchero y mi bragas en la puerta del baño. Recogería todo antes de que mi compañero de piso/mejor amigo llegara.

Al llegar al baño prendí el aparato de sonido para escuchar un poco de música, mi compañero de piso/mejor amigo me dijo que estaba loca pero después de que comprobó lo genial que era me dijo que era una genio.

Y es que yo simplemente necesito de música cuando me doy una ducha, era como mi terapia personal, ya sabes, la música junto con el agua caliente me lograba relajar después de unas horas de estrés total en la escuela; en realidad no me importaba que tipo de música fuera, podía ser clásica, pop, rock, baladas, samba, disco, electrónica y era genial, aunque admitiéndolo tenía cierta inclinación por la electrónica, era como una dosis de droga para mi cuerpo y me hacía sentir bien.

Puse un disco de música variada haciendo que en ese mismo momento mis caderas se movieran al ritmo de la música, abrí la llave del agua caliente y me dispuse a esperar a que saliera la caliente, mientras me desmaquille y me solté el cabello.

Al comprobar que el agua tenia la temperatura correcta me metí bajo el chorro de agua, oh dios se sentía tan bien el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo que casi, casi me excitaba, definitivamente necesitaba un buen polvo.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del momento, deje que mis caderas se movieran al compas de la música, primero suavemente, el agua corría por mi cuerpo y lo sentía como una suave caricia, comencé a masajear mi cuello y fui bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mis senos, me sentía sexy.

**EPOV**

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento me lleve una gran sorpresa, había una blusa blanca sobre un sillón, en el otro había una falda muy pequeña, en el perchero había un sujetador negro de encaje, y junto a la puerta del baño una bragas a juego con el sujetador, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían, jamás podría dejar esa manía de quitarse la ropa mientras va a la ducha después de un día bastante pesado.  
Yo hacía lo mismo cuando también tenía un día cansado y lo único que quería era ducharme, pero ella nunca se daba cuenta porque siempre recogía todo primero.

Fui recogiendo su ropa conforme iba pasando, de imaginarme su cuerpo al irse desprendiendo de cada prenda y ese solo pensamiento hacia que mis pantalones se sintieran más pequeños, no sé cómo he sobrevivido estos 2 años viviendo con ella en tales circunstancias.

Desde que la vi supe que ella era la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida, por eso fue que acepte compartir el departamento con ella, creía que con el paso del tiempo llegaría a conquistarla, pero creo que estaba equivocado.

Amaba a Bella más que a mi propia vida pero al parecer yo solo era un amigo, su mejor amigo, y su compañero de piso, ya no sabía qué hacer, estos dos años viéndola con tantos hombres hacia que una grieta surgiera en mi corazón, sabía que debía de tener paciencia, pero pensar en ella con otro hombre y no precisamente jugando ajedrez me hacia querer golpearlos por el simple de hecho de quererla como la chica de una noche.

Ella era un ángel que ocupaba de alguien que la amara por sobre todas las cosas, que la cuidara y tratara como a una princesa y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosas por ella.

Al llegar al baño escuche la música, me reí en voz baja, no podía creer que le había dicho que estaba loca al querer colocar un aparato de sonido dentro del baño, en realidad eso era genial porque al escuchar música mientras me baño hace que me relaje completamente.

Deje su ropa en el mueble que estaba a un lado de la puerta de baño, necesita alejarme a ahí antes de hacer una tontería, porque solo de pensar en el hecho de que mi Bella estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, desnuda y mojada hacia que mi excitación doliera, y demasiado, casi siempre me pasaba esto y tenía que ocuparme de ello yo solo.

Desde que había conocido a Bella no había estado con otra mujer y eso solo hacía que mi cuerpo estuviera más sensible.

Ella me provocaba con cualquier cosa que hiciera, cuando caminaba era el movimiento de su sensual cadera lo que hacía que mi miembro se despertara, cuando comía era su deliciosa boca la que hacía que me imaginara como se sentiría su boca alrededor de mi miembro, cuando me miraba bajo sus enormes pestañas hacia que me derritiera por completo, cuando veía sus piernas hacia que quisiera abrazarla y que mis manos recorrieras su largas y preciosas cremosas piernas. En pocas palabras todo en ella me hacia desearla a muerte y me dejaba con una erección de muerte.

Me dirigí a la cocina tratando de pensar en otra cosa para que mi erección bajara, pero nada funcionaba, todo lo que ocupaba era ella y su cuerpo de infarto, ella y sus hermosos ojos chocolate, esa boca color cereza, su pelo chocolate hasta su cintura, su tez tan blanca que me volvía loco, su cuello largo que cada que lo veía quería dejar pequeños besos hasta llegar a su boca, su hombros tan delicados, sus senos oh dios no eran grandes ni tan pequeños pero eran perfectos, su pequeña cintura, su cadera, su vientre, ese centro de placer que me muero por probar, sus piernas largas, pálidas y bien torneas, ay dios hasta sus pies me excitaban.

Al ver que no lograría nada mejor decidí irme a mi cuarto para tratar de dormir un rato, pero al pasar por el baño me di cuento en algo que no me había percatado, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Mi cuerpo actuó antes de pensar, abrí la puerta y pude ver su cuerpo desnudo detrás de la puerta corrediza de crital, mi imaginación no le hacía justicia porque ella era más de lo que pensaba, verla desnuda en estos momentos estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

Tenia lo ojos cerrados como disfrutando del momento, su cadera se movía al compas de la música, sus manos comenzaron acariciando su cabello y fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos que comenzó a masajear.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces lleve mi mano al botón de mi pantalón que desabroche sin ningún problema, baje mi cierre y deje salir a mi excitado miembro, sabía que esto estaba mal pero la parte racional de mi cerebro no reaccionaba.

Comencé a acariciarme de arriba hacia abajo, por toda mi longitud, sin dejar de mirar esa escena tan sexy, no lo soportaba mas, necesitaba más, necesitaba tocarla, que ella mi sintiera, que viera lo que causaba en mi, el efecto que tenía en mi.

Ella no dejaba de acariciarse y comenzó a soltar unos pequeños gemidos que llegaban directo a mi excitación haciéndose más dolorosa, necesitaba de su toque, de sus caricias. Poco a poco el movimiento de su cadera fue incrementado haciendo de aquello el baile más sensual que había visto.

Sin pensarlo siquiera me desprendí de mí playera que lance al piso sin mirar donde quedara, mi pantalón y mis bóxers le hicieron compañía, no sabía en qué momento me había quedado sin zapatos y calcetines pero quería suponer que me los había quitado al llegar a casa ya que me gustaba caminar descalzo por la alfombra.

Mis pies se movieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia, poco a poco iba avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta que abrí lentamente para que Bella no se percatara de mi presencia. El agua estaba tibia y me gustaba la sensación, pero ahora había algo mas importante y eso era la mujer que se encontraba frente a mi desnuda y bailando.

Me puse detrás de ella, mi cuerpo ardía con la sola idea de poder tocarla, quería que sintiera lo que ella me hacía por el simple hecho de existir.

Deje descansar mis manos en su cadera mientras poco a poco iba acercando mi cuerpo al suyo hasta que mi exitación choco contra su espalda baja, mi cadera se movía al ritmo de la suya, se sobresalto al sentir mis manos en su cuerpo pero aun así no dejo su baile.

**-¡No tienes idea del efecto que tienes en mi!-** le susurre al oído.

**BPOV**

Estaba tan relajada al sentir el agua tibia cayendo por mi cuerpo, me sentía bien bailando así como lo estaba haciendo, cuando comencé a masajear mis senos comencé a evitarme.

Sabia perfectamente que alguien me observaba, sentía su intensa mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, quería seducirlo, quería que me acompañaría en mi baile, quería sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo sin piedad, quería todo de él. ¿Como sabía que era él? Fácil, cuando entro a la habitación su aroma me golpeo, inundo por completo el lugar con su delicioso olor, reconocería ese olor en cualquier lugar.

¿Por qué? También esa fácil de responder, porque lo amaba hasta los huesos, así que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para estar con él, aunque después el se arrepintiera y me dijera que se había dejado llevar y que había sido un error, pero eso en este momento no me importaba, solo quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

Incremente el ritmo de mis caderas en mi baile tratando de provocarlo, de atraerlo hacia mí, como lao hacía un encantador de serpientes con su flauta, sentía como se aproximaba, su aroma me golpeo por completo. Escuche cuando abrió la puerta y la cerro, sentí como se acomodaba detras de mi.

Coloco sus grandes y fuertes manos en mis caderas y pegandome a su cuerpo haciendome sentir por completo su excitación golpeando mi espalda baja haciendo que gimiera bajito. Sentía como sus caderas seguían el ritmo de las mías.

**-! No tienes idea del efecto que tienes en mi !-** susurro en mi oído.

**-Tengo una idea-** dije empujando mi cuerpo hacia atrás para sentir más su miembro haciendo que el gimiera.

**-Bella-** me advirtió. Pero a mí no me importo, deje de masajear mis pechos para dejarlas sobre las manos de Edward, eran tan grandes que la sola idea de pensar que podía hacer con ella en mi cuerpo hacia que me excitara, a estas alturas no sabía si la humedad entre mis piernas eran a causa del agua o de mi excitación.

Comencé a restregar mi trasero a su miembro, y aunque lo creí imposible lo sentí ponerse aun más duro de lo que ya estaba y a lo que podía sentir parecia ser que el estaba muy bien dotado.

**-Bella-** gimió en mi oído haciendo que yo también gimiera su nombre.

Sus manos dejaron mi cadera y poco a poco fueron subiendo hasta quedar sobre mis senos lo cuales comenzó a masajear, jaloneaba mis pezones haciendo que mis piernas se debilitaran por lo que subí mis manos y las deje detrás de su cuello para sostenerme y para acariciar ese pelo que tanto me fascinaba.

Desde que vi a Edward supe que me había enamorado, él era el hombre más guapo, sexy y perfecto que mis ojos habían visto. Era alto, con pelo rebelde que parecía tener vida propia ya que nunca se lo podía peinar, de un color como cobre, sus facciones tan varoniles, sus ojos verdes tan intensos que me hacia querer verlos por siempre, su boca que me llamaba a besarlo hasta quedarme sin aire, su quijada fuerte, sus anchos hombros, sus pectorales y marcado abdomen, y más abajo ese instrumento de placer que me hacia desearlo con locura, siguiendo con el recorrido por su cuerpo estaban sus fuertes y sexys piernas, todo en el era perfecto y ahora lo tenía desnudo detrás de mí y me estaba impacientando no poder verlos.

Sus manos seguían en mis pechos, sentía su aliento golpear mi cuello donde estaba repartiendo pequeños pero húmedos besos. Mi cuerpo ardía con cada una de sus caricias y lo anhelaba más.

**-Te deseo Bella-** dijo a mi oído para después besarlo y moder el lóbulo haciendo que miles de descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

**-Yo también te deseo-** dijo con la voz entrecortada, tratando de formar una oración con coherencia.

**EPOV**

**-Yo también te deseo-** dijo mi Bella con la voz entrecortada, sabía que estaba excitada, podía olerla y eso solo mandaba más sangre a mi verga. Sus pezones estaban erectos.

Sus senos encajaban perfectamente en mis manos como si estuvieran hechos para caber en mis manos y eso solo me hacía sentir poderoso, era un hombre con suerte. Mi mano derecha dejo su seno para bajar por su plano estomago, y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a su centro, mis dedos buscaron su clítoris, al encontrarla comencé a masajearlo y jalarlo con mis dedos haciendo que mi diosa gimiera más fuerte, yo seguí con mi labor que era darle placer.

Seguía restregando su trasero a mi miembro y eso me estaba volviendo loco, pero no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Deje mi pulgar acariciando su pequeño botón para introducir un dedo en su cavidad, haciendo que gimiera y jalonaba mi cabello haciendo que la deseara mas si eso era posible. Comencé a bombear lentamente, quería que ella mi rogara por mas.

**-Edward... Mas!** - pidió mi diosa.

**-Que es lo que quieres?-** pregunte con la voz distorsionada por el placer.

**-Mas Edward, mas fuerte-** me rogo pero solo un poco mas y le daría lo que quisiera.

Mis movimientos se detuvieron cuando una mano de Bella bajo por entre nuestros cuerpos y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro con mucha suavidad, su calor me envolvía haciendo que poco a poco perdiera el control.

Seguí moviendo mi dedo dentro de ella mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris mientras ella se retorcía, agregue un segundo dedo haciendo que gimiera más alto.

**-Oh si, mas rápido-** curve mis dedos un poco tratando de encontrar su punto G **- ahhh sii ahí... Edward sii... Más rápido-** sonreí engreídamente al saber que era yo quien le estaba brindando ese placer.

**-Te gusta?-** pregunte a su oído.

**-sii, sii-** grito.

Mientras incrementaba mis movimientos dentro de ella, ella incremento sus movimientos sobre mi miembro.

Agregue un tercer dedo mientras sentía como sus paredes internas se contraían atrapando mis dedos, pronto alcanzaría su orgasmo, acelere mi movimientos haciendo que ella incrementara el suyo en mi miembro.

**-Edward-** grito al alcanzar su orgasmo liberando sus jugos en mis dedos, los cuales saque y los lleve a mi boca mientras con mi otra mano la sujetaba de la cadera porque después de su liberación sus piernas parecían débiles.

**-Sabes delicioso-** le susurre al oído.

Sus movimientos sobre mí no cesaron haciéndonoslo más rápidos, sabía que pronto alcanzaría mi orgasmo pero a pesar de que no seria que fuera así, haría cualquier cosa por complacerla.

**-¿Te gusta?- **pregunto inocentemente. Y eso fue todo lo que ocupaba para alcanzar mi liberación.

Mi semilla se derramo sobre su mano, mi respiración era entrecortada, busque con mis manos la pared para recargarme y tratar de controlarme, ella se recargo en mi pecho tratando al igual de regular su respiración.

Tome su mano y el enjuague, dejando al final un beso en su palma.

**-Eso fue... -**empance.

**-Fantástico-** completo.

**-Si fantástico.**

En ese momento me di cuenta que la música seguía pero cuando estuve cerca de ella todo desaparecio, y solo éramos Edward y Bella.

Bella se volteo pegando su pecho desnudo al mío haciéndome gemir por esa sensación tan fantástica.

**-Me he dado cuenta de algo-** dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Así, ¿de qué?**

**-De que no me has besado.**

**-Eso se puede arreglar-** dije acercando mis labios a los suyos.

El besos comenzó suave y sin prisas, la envolví en un abrazo, dejando que mis manos recorrieran su espalda desnuda, ella subió sus manos a mi cuello jugando con mi pelo, ese simple acto hizo que mi "amiguito" comenzara a despertarse. Se separo un poco de mi, dejo un beso casto en mis labios y después me sonrió.

**-Alguien está despertando de nuevo-** dijo en un tono pícaro.

**-Eso es lo que tú me provocas-** le conteste.

Volví a juntar nuestros labios, pero estaba vez el beso se fue haciendo más demandante, apasionado, delinee con mi lengua su labio inferior pidiendo permiso de profundizar el beso, abrió su poca permitiendo el acceso a mi lengua, la cual la encontro inmediatamente encontró la suya y mierda! Era la sesión mas genial de todas, nuestras lenguas comenzaron con una lucha por ver quién dominaba, pero poco a poco esa lucha se fue convirtiendo en una danza, una danza de mucho placer.

Sus pequeñas manos seguían en mi cabello, lo jaloneaba cada que gemía y su gemido moría en mi boca al igual que los míos en la suya.

Mis manos acariciaban desesperadamente su cuerpo, tratando de grabar cada centímetro de su piel.

Nos separamos por falta de aire pero mi boca nunca dejo su piel, seguí besando su cuello.

**-Edward-** gimió.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres amor?-** pregunte, haría lo que ella quisiera.

**-Te quiero y necesito dentro de mí-** me dijo a la vez que levantaba mi rostro y me miraba a los ojos.

**-Lo que tú me pidas amor-** le respondí, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo **–Bella no puedo!**

**-¿Porqué? Yo te siento listo- **claro que estaba listo.

**-No tengo condón- **acepte.

**-No te preocupes, tomo pastillas- **dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Nos voltee para que ella quedara recargada contra el azulejo mientes nos besábamos de nuevo, podría pasar toda una vida besándola y jamás me cansaría. Sus manos bajaron a mi espalda rasguñándola a su paso, no me causo dolor pero si me éxito mas. Baje mis manos a su redondo, respingón y perfecto culo, la levente para que sus piernas se enredaran alrededor de mi cintura. Quedando mi miembro a la altura de su centro, haciendo que esa sensación me recorriera el cuerpo completo.

**-Edward-** se quejo Bella moviendo sus caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se encontraran haciendo más difícil el resistirme.

**-La paciencia es una virtud amor-** dije como pude, bese sus labios delicadamente, bajando por su barbilla, cuello, clavícula hasta que llegue a sus senos que me volvieron loco.

Bese con adoración cada uno de sus pechos, sintiendo como el beso me envolvía por completo, lamí, bese y mordí sus pezones, mis manos seguían en su trasero perfecto, ella encajaba sus unías en mi espalda.

**-Edward por favor-** me suplico mi diosa. Deje sus senos para verla a los ojos.

**-¿Estas lista?**

**-Edward ya-** me exigió.

Y sin más la penetre, ambos soltamos un gemido, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, sentir como su calor me envolvía era simplemente el cielo, espere un momento a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi tamaño.

Tome como una señal el que Bella comenzara a mover sus caderas, y empece a embestirla manteniendo un ritmo para no lastimarla, por que eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

**-Más Edward-** pidió mi diosa.

Incremente mi ritmo hasta convertirlo en algo frenético, se sentía tan bien, su calor envolvía mi miembro y me enloquecía.

**-Oh si, ahí-** jadeo.

Seguí con mis embestidas en la dirección que ella me pedía, me sentía orgulloso de haber encontrado su punto G.

**-ahí?-** le pregunte.

**-si, si, si, ahí-** grito -**mas Edward.**

Acelere mas mis embestidas, pero tratando de no lastimarla. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello inhalando profundamente, su olor me enloquecía, su cuerpo contra el mío, sus uñas en mi espalda, su calor rodeándome, todo era perfecto y yo la amaba.

Bella me jalo de cabello para levantar mi rostro y poder besarme, era un beso apasionado, su lengua luchando con la mía, recorriendo cada rincón de nuestras bocas. En este momento me declaraba adicto a sus besos.

Sentí sus paredes vaginales contraerse, haciendo mas difícil las embestidas y mas deliciosas las sensaciones.

Unas embestidas más y sentí como ella llego a su orgasmo gritando mi nombre.

**-Edward**

Yo seguía embistiéndola para alcanzar mi propia liberación.

**-Vente para mi amor-** susurro a mi odio chupando mi lóbulo, lo cual mando una corriente hasta mi miembro haciendo que alcanzara mi orgasmo.

Mis piernas estaban débiles, me apoye en Bella que seguía recargada en la pared, bajo sus piernas de mí pero seguí abrazándome.

**-Eso fue increíble-** me susurro al oído, no sabía como había resistido tanto después de no haber tenido relaciones con un mujer ya hace bastante, pero no me arrepiento, si regresara el tiempo volvería a tomar la misma decisión.

**-Tu eres increíble-** le dije dejando un delicado beso en sus labios.

Nos bañanos el uno al otro, con tiernas y delicadas caricias, sin morbo alguno, compartimos un momento mágico, con esto solo comprobaba que mi amor por ella no tenia limites.

**BPOV**

Después de salir de la ducha apague la música y envueltos en una toalla me llevo a mi habitación donde hicimos el amor dos veces más.

Estaba acostada sobre su pecho pero de vez en cuando me volteaba un poco y dejaba pequeños besos en su pecho mientras acariciaba su musculoso abdomen.

**-Bella-**me dijo en tono de advertencia.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** voltee a verlo inocentemente.

**-Sabes que tú me puedes hacer lo que quieras...**

**-Pero?-** pregunte.

**-Pero... No sabes lo que me haces-** dijo sonriéndome torcidamente.

Al apoyar de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho pude ver de que hablaba, frente a mi Edward comenzaba a hacer una tienda de campaña con la sabana.

**-Eres insaciable-** le moleste.

**-Tu me haces insaciable-** me contesto poniéndome encima de él y conectando nuestras miradas.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que me gustaba estar así con él y no sabía que iba a pasar después de esto, ¿qué pasaría con nuestra amistad? Si él no me amaba estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo su amiga por qué no lo quería fuera de mi vida.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada-** conteste en automático.

**-Tus ojos están tristes, dime que pasa-** insistió, después se quedo en silencio.**- Acaso -**pausa- **acaso ¿te arrepentiste?** - dijo con la mirada triste, no yo no quería que pensare eso, el era lo mejor que me había pasado.

**-Nooo!-** me apresure a decir sentándome sobre mis piernas, jalando la sabana para cubrir mi desnudes.

**-¿Entonces? -** se sentó frente a mí y acaricio mi mejilla.

**-Yo no quiero perder tu amistad-** ¿Pero que demonias estaba pensando cuando dije eso? Es obvio Isabella que no estabas pensando.

**-¿Mi amistad?-** retiro su mano y me sentí vacía, su mirada estaba vacía -**No te preocupes no la perderás-** dijo para después pararse y salir de mi habitación dejándome sola, no sé en qué momento conoce a llorar, solo me di cuanto cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar la sabana.

...

La primera semana fue espantosa, casi no lo veía, no llegaba a comer mientras yo me esforzaba, como no llegaba calentaba la comida para que cenara pero en el momento que se lo decía el siempre me salía con que ya había cenado, yo sabía que no era así porque por las noches lo cachaba preparando algo de cenar y eso me dolía demasiado.

La siguiente semana fue peor, no lo vi para nada, parecía como si viviera sola, lo único que me hacía pensar que aun vivía aquí era que en la madrugada podía escuchar cuando llegaba.

Hoy hace tres semanas que hicimos el amor, porque para mí eso fue, no fue simplemente sexo si no que hicimos el amor, y fue perfecto.

Estaba en la sala haciendo un escrito cuando escuche que abrían la puerta, al levantar la cabeza me encontre con Edward, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, había decidido que era mejor que terminara porque después no tendría tiempo.

Al parecer Edward no se esperaba que yo estuviera despierta, solo me miro por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto.

**-Edward-** lo llame pero no me hizo caso **-Edward-** nada **-Edward-** le grite.

**-¿Qué? -** me grito **-¿qu te pasa?-** me grito de nuevo, yo solo sentí como mi corazón de hacia trizas.

**-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto! ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-** le grite de regreso, no me di cuenta que estaba caminando hasta que toque con mi dedo su pecho.

**-Nada-** contesto retrocediendo un paso **-estoy cansado-** dijo e intento irse pero yo lo detuve, no me podía dejar así de nuevo.

**-Tenemos que hablar-** dije autoritariamente.

**-¿De qué? ¿De lo imbécil que fui? ¿O de lo arrepentidas que estas?** - ¿Qué?

**-No entiendo**

**-¿Que no entiendes Isabella?-** me pregunto y uso mi nombre completo, solo me encogí antes sus palabras **-** **que no entiendes eh?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-Nada, no entiendo nada**- grite de vuelta. **-¿por qué me evitas?-** pregunte en un susurro.

**-Porque no puedo estar cerca de ti, no puedo, me mata tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte.**

**-No entiendo-** admití.

**-Se que te dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, pero no puedo lo siento.**

**-¿Por qué? -**pregunte en un susurro pensando que no me encucharía, pero no fue así, el me escucho. **-¿Ya no me quieres? -** pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí a unos brazos fuertes rodearme y acariciando mi espalda, yo me aferre a él con todas mis fuerzas.

**-Shh pequeña no llores-** no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando **-No soporto verte sufrir-** beso mi cabello.

**-Entonces ¿por qué me evitas?**

**-Mi corazón ya no lo soporta-** dijo en un susurro seguro que para el mismo. **-No quiero que sufras.**

**-Entonces no me evites, no me ignores-** le pedí.

**-Si eso te hace feliz lo intentare-** acaricio mi pelo.

**-No lo hagas por compromiso, sino porque te nace-** le dije separándome. **-No quiero tu lastima.-** me separe rápidamente de él.

**-Lastima-** pregunto sin poder creerlo **-Lastima-** repitió enojado- **crees que te tengo lastima, pues noticia de última hora Isabella, no es lastima lo que siento por ti, sino amor, porque ¿sabes qué? Estoy enamorado como un imbécil de ti desde que te conocí- **me grito.

¿El me amaba? Eso no es posible.

Si Isabella eso fue lo que te dijo.

**-Eso es lo único que me faltaba, primero después de hacer el amor, porque yo te hice el amor, no fue sexo, me pides que sigamos siendo amigos y ahora te tengo lastima-** rio amargamente.

**-Edward- **dije en un susurro.

**-Sabes que déjalo-** camino hacia la puerta. **-En cuanto tenga donde vivir pasare por mis cosas- **dijo cerrando la puyera.

_¿Se va? Obviamente se va Isabella, eres tan estúpida._

**EPOV**

**-Sabes que déjalo-** dije caminando hacia la puerta del departamento **-En cuanto tenga donde vivir pasare por mis cosas-** le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Lastima? ¿Enserio creyó que le tenía lastima? Que poco me conocía y eso es lo que más me dolía.

En cuanto salí del departamento me recargue en la pared, mis pies ya no me sostenían, me resbale por la pared hasta llegar al piso.

Sabia que me había comportando como un cretino al evitarla, pero no sabía cómo manejar las cosas, como le dije a ella: después de que hicimos el amor ella me pide en pocas palabras que sigamos siendo amigos, yo podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella pero esto me sobrepasaba. Así que llore como tenia años sin llorar. Llore por mí, por ella, por este amor que me mataba.

No sabía qué hacer, ella era mi vida, no quería vivir en ningún otro lugar que no fuera con ella.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, al voltear me encontré con Bella, sus ojitos estaba tristes, yo no la quería ver triste. Abrí mis brazos para ella y sin dudarlo se dejo caer en mi regazo abrazándome fuertemente.

**-Edward, no te vayas-** sollozaba **-no me dejes sola por favor.**

**-Bella entiéndeme por favor-** le rogué

**-Pero es que yo te amo-** dijo mirándome a los ojos, y vi la verdad en sus ojos, ella me amaba **-Te amo desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos -** se acerco hasta quedar a unos milímetros de mis labios. **-te amo.**

Acorto la distancia entre los dos, atacando mi boca con la suya, era un beso lleno de amor, sentí su amor con ese beso, beso que fue subiendo de intensidad, mi lengua invadió su boca sin permiso, ambos soltamos un gemido por el contacto de nuestras lenguas. El beso se hizo más apasionado, la deseaba.

**-Te amo Bella-** dije al separarme de ella para respirar.

**-Te amo Edward-** mi corazón se hincho de felicidad al escucharla decir esas palabras.

**-Repítelo-** pedí.

**Te amo-** susurro.

Nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aire. Bella ataco mi cuello con besos haciendo que gimiera.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y yo la deseaba con locura. Como pude me levante con Bella en mis brazos, la puerta del departamento estaba abierta. Deposite a Bella en el piso suavemente pero sin separarnos ni un milímetro, dirigió sus besos a mi pecho, poco a poco nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo hasta quedar totalmente desnudos.

Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo, ella era perfecta, hermosa, divina, una diosa, ella era mi Bella. Sus ojos hacían lo mismo a mi cuerpo, no me avergonzaba, porque desde hace tres semanas yo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

**-Eres perfecta.**

**-Tu eres perfecto-** dijo recorriendo mi pecho con sus pequeñas manos.

**-Que te parece un baile en la ducha-** le pregunte en tono pícaro.

**-Sera un placer bailar contigo-** tomo mi mano dirigiéndonos al baño, nosotros solo nos entregamos al ritmo que marcaba el ritmo de nuestros corazones siendo uno mismo.

Esa noche nos amamos como nunca.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
